For example, Patent Literature 1 has proposed an acceleration sensor configured by using a semiconductor substrate in which a semiconductor layer is stacked on a support substrate. In other words, in the acceleration sensor, the semiconductor layer is formed with a movable portion having a movable electrode provided on a frame portion that is displaced according to an acceleration in a predetermined direction included in a plane of the semiconductor layer, and a fixing portion having a fixed electrode facing the movable electrode.
In the acceleration sensor, because an interval between the movable electrode and the fixed electrode is changed according to the acceleration with the application of the acceleration in the predetermined direction, the acceleration is detected on the basis of a capacity between the movable electrode and the fixed electrode.